There has been conventionally known an electrically driven vehicle which air-conditions a vehicle interior. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an electric vehicle including: a power generator for charging a battery as the source of electrical energy for a running motor; and an engine for electric power generation which drives the power generator, and provides heating and cooling by activating a compressor of an air conditioner by driving the engine for electric power generation.
In addition, the art disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 2 or 3 appears to be related to the present invention because it includes a sub-engine which drives a power generator and utilizes waste heat of the sub-engine for air heating, and the art disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 4 appears to be related to the present invention because it executes an air-conditioning control based on the temperature information of the vehicle interior.